nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetlejuice
"Ah. Well. I attended Juilliard.﻿ I'm a graduate from Harvard Business School. I traveled quite extensively. I lived through the Black Plague and I had pretty good time during that. I've seen the Exorcist about a hundred and sixty-seven times! And it keeps getting funnier, EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE IT! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOUR TALKING TO A DEAD GUY! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK?! You think I'm qualified?" :— Beetlejuice on his qualifications. Beetlejuice is an evil spirit and a nasty ghost who acts as the protagonist villain in the 1988 live-action film "Beetlejuice" as well as a more anti-heroic character in the cartoon series that followed. In the movie, Beetlejuice was darker and more openly malicious than he would become in the cartoons, arguably being one of the main villains - though he also acted as a benefactor (of sorts) to the heroes: though there was no attempt to hide the fact that Beetlejuice was not meant to be a nice character, even the heroes that summoned him knew that he was, pretty much, a demon. But Beetlejuice was still used as a force of (relative) good as his chaos was directed largely at a group of human antagonists - though he was still rude, obnoxious, and hostile towards the heroes as well, not to mention the fact that he also tried to force one of the main heroes to be his unwilling bride - much to her disgust. Beetlejuice was originally an assistant to Juno until he went on his own as a freelance bio exorcist. Until Juno banished him in a model cemetery, it wasn't long until he was released from his model prison and once again spread chaos. As mentioned before when the Beetlejuice cartoon came out they altered his personality somewhat and while still being an agent of chaos and a fairly macabre character he was more heroic than he had originally been portrayed in the film and even had a human friend (ironic considering in the original film he labelled himself a "bio-exorcist"). In Ultima, there are two sides to Betelgeuse that switch interchangeably considering the mood of the fanfic. Decide for yourselves which one will be the best kind for him. Negative Beetlejuice: ''' During Movie night, when different Org members and grunts watch various movies, Lodo was walking through the movie hall, and saw the movie Beetlejuice. Seeing how Beetlejuice can alter reality in a given space, Lodo wonder if he could find a use for Beetlejuice. After pulling him out of whatever nightmarish prison Beetlejuice was trapped in, Lodo had Beetlejuice trapped him in a model Shibuya (a famous district from Tokyo). Lodo explained if Beeltejuice would work for the Org, he would give him freedom. But if he turned on the Org, he would banished him to a backwater nightmare dimension, one that even evil beings feared. All Beetlejuice had to do was have "fun" across the infinite realities, but would still have to follow orders from the Org. Lodo explain it was like having the glass somewhat more half full. Still chained, but allowed to wreak as much chaos as he liked, as long as it didn't interfere with the Org's plans. '''Positive Beetlejuice: The Society often looks at different cartoons and movies to see which world the Org may invade. One of their "routine checks" lead them to Beetlejuice. After watching both the original movie, and cartoon, a Society General had the idea to recruit Beetlejuice for a special mission. What if Beetlejuice, with his original depiction as a villain, could infiltrate the Org's ranks? After arriving at the Netherworld and knocking on the door of Beetlejuice's cabin, the Society explained the whole situation, and asked Beetlejuice if he would be okay in lending the Society a hand. By infiltrating the Organization, posing as a new recruited Org member, and acquiring any Org secrets. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Organization Category:Society Category:Nightmare Soldiers Category:Redemption Squad Category:Michael keaton Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Category:Beetlejuice